


When Dean Met Jack

by Bbnabhk



Series: Roommates [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Dean gets roped into babysitting, and Jack makes Dean realize some things about himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Roommates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	When Dean Met Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the Roommates series. Thanks for reading and the comments, everyone!

It had been exactly 14 hours and 37 minutes since they kissed, and they hadn’t talked about it. Dean knew this because he had laid awake all night watching the minutes tick by on the clock. Now it was morning, and Cas was just sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading his book like nothing happened. 

Dean had played through the moment in slow-motion so many times in his head that he knew it better than his favorite western flicks. He had pressed his lips against Cas’s, tasting the cheap whiskey they had ordered. Cas had kissed him back, making a needy noise in the back of his throat that made Dean want to explore what other noises he could elicit from his friend. But then they had pulled away; the ruse of making Michael believe they were a couple was no longer needed. It had left Dean feeling empty, hungry for something that definitely wasn’t on the restaurant’s menu.

Then there was Lisa to think about. His girlfriend. His girlfriend who was ready to take the next step of moving in together. His girlfriend who had no idea he had kissed someone else last night. Sure, he could play it off that he was just helping a friend fend off an ex, but Dean wasn’t certain that was all it was. He needed to talk to Cas, and if Cas wasn’t going to bring it up, he would.

“Listen, Cas…”

Cas’s head popped up from the book. “Yeah?”

“I was hoping we could talk.”

Cas nodded and slipped a bookmark between the pages. “Me too. I thought a lot about what happened last night.” He paused. “Why don’t you go first?”

Of course, that was the moment Cas’s cell phone decided to ring. Dean just had that kind of luck.

Cas looked down at it apologetically. “Hold on. Hey, Kelly…” Cas’s voice drifted off into a different conversation. 

By the time Cas had finished talking to Kelly, Lisa was at the door, and his opportunity to clear the air was gone.

—-

The following morning, Cas was dressed in a nicer suit than his usual coat, tie, and trench coat.

“Looking good, Cas!” Lisa commented as she watched Dean pour batter into a pan. “What’s the occasion?”

“I’m going to that interview,” he replied, shuffling around nervously in the kitchen.

Deans face dropped. He held his head low, staring at the pan. “The Dodge City one? I thought you said you weren’t interested.”

“I wasn’t, but Saturday night changed things.”

Dean’s head shot up. He eyed his friend cautiously. 

Lisa took in the exchange between the two. “What happened Saturday night?” Dean opened his mouth and shut it immediately, unsure of how to answer her question.

“I ran into my ex, Michael,” Cas told her. “Then Dean made me realize how much I’ve grown as a person since then and that I have to keep moving forward. So this interview is my way forward.”

“Good for you, Cas! I’m so happy for you!” Lisa squealed. She pushed herself away from the counter to give Cas a hug.

Dean bit his lip. “Right. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?”

“Yeah. Was there anything you wanted to add?” Cas questioned.

“No. Good luck, pal.” Dean gave him a pat on the back on his way to the cupboard to grab an extra plate for Cas.

“I should know something by Friday.” Cas rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“You’ll do great!” Lisa said before heading into the bathroom.

“Dean, there is something I wanted to ask you, and it might be a bit uncomfortable,” Cas said apprehensively once they were alone.

Dean gestured for him to speak, not trusting his own words at the moment.

“Do you have Friday off?”

“Yeah.” Dean waited for the next statement with bated breath.

“Do you mind watching my nephew while I’m at work?”

Dean huffed. “What?”

“His mom has this conference, and she didn’t want to leave him alone. I said it’d be okay for him to stay the weekend, but I can’t get Friday off. Jack’s a good kid. You’d like him.”

Dean held up a hand to stop Cas’s rambling. “It’s fine. I can babysit the kid.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Anything for you, Cas.”

—-

Dean had forgotten about the babysitting gig until Friday morning when he awoke to a stranger digging through their fridge.

“Ahem,” he coughed to get the stranger’s attention.

“Oh, hello. I’m Jack.” The teen stood straight up and gave a little wave. He tilted his head to the side in Castiel-fashion with a frown. “You forgot I was going to be here.”

“No! Of course not!” Dean lied. “You surprised me is all. I thought Cas was still going to be here.”

“He left early. Apparently he had some news about a job he was waiting on.”

“Yeah.” That, Dean had not forgotten about. “So you’re Cas’s nephew, huh?”

“Cas pretty much raised me as his own. My dad, his brother, was never really in the picture.”

The image of Cas holding a baby Jack warmed Dean’s heart. “He’s a great guy.”

Dean pulled out his phone to check his messages. There was a voicemail from Cas.

“Dean! I got the job! I can’t believe it! I’m going to see if Naomi will let me leave early so we can celebrate!” Dean couldn’t help but smile at the happiness in Cas’s voice even though the thought of Cas leaving felt like a punch in the gut.

“He got the job,” he informed Jack solemnly.

“That’s great!” Jack took in Dean’s demeanor. “That’s not great?”

“No, it’s good. I’m happy for him.”

“But?” the kid pressed. He picked up a box of cereal as he awaited Dean’s answer, examining its contents.

“But,” Dean hesitated before letting it all out. “It’s in Dodge City. It’s three hours away. He’s going to have to move, and I won’t get to see him every day.” He knew he sounded like a petulant child.

“Oh.” Jack squinted. “I just assumed you were moving with him.”

“Why would I do that?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Don’t you love him?”

“What?” Dean was confused.

“The way he talks about you, I just assumed you two loved each other.” Jack shrugged as he shoved a handful of cereal and marshmallows into his mouth.

“He’s my best friend. Of course I love him, but it’s not like that.”

“Not like what?”

“I’m not in love with him.”

“You don’t love your best friend?”

“I do love him, but…” Dean trailed off.

“But what?”

Dean plopped down on the couch, not sure how to finish that sentence. “It’s not that simple. He’s a guy.”

“Cas likes guys.”

“I know, but I don’t.”

“You don’t like Cas?

“Of course I do!” 

Jack’s eyes widened when he raised his voice. He set the cereal back on the counter and frowned. Dean looked down, ashamed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that. He’s gay, but I’m straight.”

Jack sat down beside him. “Are you saying you love Cas but can’t be IN love with Cas because he lacks the proper reproductive organs?”

“I…”

Dean held his breath. He didn’t know how to respond. Gradually, a realization dawned upon him, and he slowly exhaled. After a moment, he finally looked up at Jack with determination in his bright green eyes.

“How do you feel about going on a field trip, kid?”

—-

Dean and Jack chatted happily as they returned to the apartment that night. Cas pounced on them the minute they walked through the door.

“Where have you two been?” Cas asked in obvious distress.

“We had some things to do,” Dean answered vaguely. He strolled past the other man into the kitchen to grab a beer. He handed a cola to Jack.

“I called you a million times. I was worried! Not to mention you had Jack!”

“It’s alright, Cas,” Jack assured him. “Dean even let me drive!”

“You let him drive your car?” Cas couldn’t believe it.

“Just for a little bit, and it was a straight path with no cars around. Besides, three hours each way is a long time to be driving,” Dean mentioned casually.

“Three hours? Where did you go?”

“Well, there was the auto shop,” Jack listed, holding up a finger.

“Yeah, that was the first place we went,” Dean confirmed. “Bobby knew a guy. He said he’d start me out part-time, and we’d see how it went from there.”

“Then there was the realtor,” Jack continued, adding another finger.

“Who was hard to find on such short notice, but we managed to find a couple of good options.”

A third finger shot up. “Then back into town to Lisa’s. That was awkward listening from outside.” Jack shuddered from the memory.

“Hey, it wasn’t great being inside either, kid.” Dean took a large gulp of his beer.

Cas held up a hand. “I’m sorry. What are you guys talking about?”

“Dodge City,” Jack said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You took Jack to Dodge City today?” Cas couldn’t seem to comprehend that thought.

“Yeah.” Dean gave him his signature side smirk. “I wanted to get a head start, so you wouldn’t have to worry about things.”

“About what?”

“Us moving, dumbass.” Dean shook his head and chuckled at Cas’s obliviousness.

“Us?” Cas spoke slowly, hoping Dean would understand. “No, I’m moving to Dodge City, not you. Your life is here. Your job…”

“Already got that part-time gig,” Dean assured him.

“Your girlfriend…”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Dean corrected. “I broke up with her tonight.” He could see Jack shudder again from the corner of his eye.

“Dean, you can’t upend your entire life to follow me to Dodge City!”

“Why not? What if you happen to be my entire life?”

Cas opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t get any words out. He grabbed the beer from Dean’s hand and took a swig. “Jack, can you go into my room? Dean and I need to talk.”

Jack gave Dean an encouraging thumbs up before disappearing into Cas’s room. Cas led the way into the living room with Dean following cautiously behind him. Cas sat down on the couch, and Dean took a seat beside him. When their knees touched, Cas scooted over in reflex.

“Dean, what’s this about?” Cas sounded exasperated.

“Okay, here goes.” Dean rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. He took a deep breath and let it out. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean. You’re my best friend.”

Dean shook his head. “No, idiot. I’m in love with you!”

Cas frowned, his lips drawing into a pout. “No, you’re not. Dean, this isn’t funny.”

“Do you see me laughing? I was talking to Jack this morning, and he made me realize that I don’t want to live without you.” Dean looked down at his hands, too nervous to meet Cas’s eyes.

“But…”

“You talked about how you want to move forward with your life, and I do too. I want to move forward together.”

“I…”

“I looked at apartments today, and I think you might really like a couple of them. I want it to feel like home for you. I also picked up some pamphlets for places you could volunteer at.”

“Dean…”

“And I don’t know anything about guy-on-guy stuff, but I’m willing to learn. I mean, I kissed you last week, and that wasn’t bad. It was pretty amazing, actually. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

“Dean…”

“All I know is that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I don’t want to lose you. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, but I see it now. I love you, Cas.” Dean looked up at Cas. “Will you please say something? You’re making me anxious.”

Cas rubbed his temple. “I’ve been trying to… nevermind. Dean, you’ve spent the entire day ignoring my calls, and now you just drop this on me. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Oh.” Dean turned away, blinking away what were certainly not tears. He was not going to let Cas see him cry.

“That being said,” Cas continued quietly, “I think I might love you too.”

Dean’s head whipped around, eyes shining. “Really?”

“Really?” Jack called out from behind Cas’s bedroom door.

Cas laughed. “Really.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Dean asked hesitantly, his hands itching to touch Cas.

“I’d like that.”

Dean leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Cas’s. His fingers danced along the other man’s thighs before they were caught in a strong, confident grasp. Cas pulled him in, kissing him more firmly, more sure than Dean had been.

Dean moaned against Cas’s mouth, and his friend took that opportunity to explore his mouth with his tongue. “God,” Dean thought, “he’s good at that.” A spark of jealousy flared at the idea that other men had a chance to experience this before he did. He wanted nothing more than to erase the memory of Benny and Crowley and fucking Michael from Cas’s brain. Dean pushed him back against the couch, taking charge. He kissed the other man needily, nipping at his bottom lip until he heard Cas whimper loudly.

“Hold that thought,” he told the man beneath him, placing one more kiss on his lips.

Dean popped up and ran into his room. He reappeared with a Walkman and a pair of headphones. He knocked on Cas’s door and shoved the items into Jack’s hands when he opened the door.

“Zeppelin is best played as loud as possible,” he told the kid. “Keep the door closed too. Thanks!” He pulled the door shut and turned his attention back to Cas. “Now, where were we?”

“We were kissing,” Cas stated, quite amused.

“Kissing. I like kissing.” He slid back onto the couch and latched his mouth onto Cas’s collarbone.

Cas pushed him away playfully. “Dean, I am not having sex with you while my nephew is staying with us.” The way that he was panting seemed to contradict his words, but Dean wasn’t going to argue.

“Right. I get that. But we can do other stuff, right?”

“What other stuff?”

“Well, I was hoping you would show me.”

Dean stood and held out his hand to Cas, pulling him up and leading him into his bedroom.


End file.
